Don't Let Me Go
by Airestive
Summary: The Great War of Ooo has ended, along with the life of Finn The Human. Her being partly the cause of Finn's death, Marceline is haunted by his death-and possibly his ghost. (COMPLETED)
1. Prologue

Prolouge

_Don't let me go. _

I tried not to, Finn.

_I love you, Marceline._

I loved you too.

_Goodbye, Marceline._

Goodbye, Finn.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The funeral seemed to last forever. I hated it. I hated listening to people whisper in the crowd about him. About Finn.

He died fighting in the Great War of Ooo. It was tragic. News spread fast around Ooo. Bad guys rejoyced, The Candy Kingdom tore down, and everybody else was in the middle.

Princess Bubblegum was babbling about how Finn would always have a place in her heart. Bullshit. I bet she'll forget about him in a day or so. She never even cared about him. She only needed him to save her pink ass from the Ice King every two seconds.

"...Finn was not only my friend, but my hero as well. He will be remembered for his nobility and courage." She bowed, and left the front of the graveyard. Everyone clapped, except for me. That bitch didn't deserve anything from me, not even a single clap.

A bright blaze caught my eye. I turned to see Flame Princess, her eyes closed and her head facing her feet. I immediatly felt pity for her. Must be horrible losing the one you were in love with. I bit my lip, and looked up at the greying sky. It was going to rain. Perfect weather for a funeral.

I decided to leave. I couldn't handle all these people saying all this shit. I picked up my gutiar and floated off into the horizon.

* * *

I swung open the door to my house, floating in. I shut the door, and plopped on the couch. What a shitty funeral. I could only imagine Finn's reaction.

"Dude, this funeral ducks. Couldn't they make it just, way more amusing?" He would say. Flame Princess would've laughed and agreed. Then Ice King would have showed up and Finn would've kicked his ass.

Would have.

I yawned, and laid on my side, hovering in the air. I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Finn gripped the edge of the cliff, his fingertips slipping. I ran over, and grabbed his hand. _

_ "Don't let me go!" He screamed, panic washing over his face._

_ "I won't Finn, I promise!" I said calmy. I yanked his hand up, using all my strength. Both his arms were now in my hands, and he was almost to the top._

_ "Marceline, The cliff is too slippery, I can't climb the rest of the way!"_

_ "Okay, I'll pull you up." I pulled, and the earth trembled. Finn screamed, and I clutched his hands with all my might. _

_ "Listen, if I don't make it through this-"_

_ "You will!" I snapped._

_ "I just wanted to tell you-"_

_ The ground shook, and a crack split through me and Finn._

_ "I love you, Marceline!"_

_ He fell._

* * *

I screamed, jolting upright. My floating powered flailed and I dropped to the couch. I clutched my chest, my heart still racing from the dream. There you have it-how Finn died. I never told anyone, partly because I knew that Princess Bubblegum would say that I'm a criminal and lock me up for good.

I got up, and hovered over to the kitchen. I made myself some bacon so I could suck the red out of it. I carried the plate upstairs to my room. I sat it on my bed, and sprawled onto the bed. I sighed. I'll sure miss the nights when he would come over and jam with me.

Hot tears bubbled up in my eyes. Before I knew it, I was crying like a little baby. Fresh, hot tears. Finn would have been laughing his ass off. "Oh, look, the Vampire Queen is crying!"

The more I thought of him, the more I cried.

_I love you, Marceline._

I loved you, too.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to a knock on my door. I sat up from my bed, rubbing my eyes. I floated downstairs to answer the door. I swung it open. Standing in the doorway was Flame Princess.

"Oh, hey Flame Princess. What brings you here?"

"Well...I wanted to chat with someone else that was really..._close_ to Finn, like me. Mind if I come in?"

"Oh...um...yeah, come in." I scooted over so she could come in. She walked in, and gazed around the room.

"Uh, have a seat." I curtsied She nodded, and plopped onto my couch. I totally forgot she was made of fire! It was too late. The whole couch was in flames.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" she apologized.

"Nooo problem. It was worn out anyway." I leaned up against the wall. She folded her hands in her lap, tapping her foot.

"Well, you see, I came to tell you something that Finn would have known first, if he hadn't died in the war that day."

"Umhmm. Lay it on me."

"Well...how should I put this? You see...I'm..." she let out a deep breath, and dropped her head. "I'm pregnant."

My mouth dropped in shock. "You're...what?!"

She lifted her head up, her face dripping sadness. "I found out the day the war started. By the time I found out Finn was already in the battlefield. I was planning to tell him the day he came home, which was the day...he...he...died."

I sniffed, trying to block out tears. Thank goodness it was working. "W..why are you telling me?"

"Because, if I told Bubblegum, my baby would be locked up the day it was born. She would do what she did to me-locked it up in a cage like a prisoner for it's whole life. I _don't _want that. I want it to have a normal life...and it can't with me taking care of it."

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you trying to say?"

"I want you to take care of it;" she said. "I'm in no condition to be a single mother. I don't know _what _I would do with it. Please, Marceline, I'm begging you."

I bit my lip. I would love to help but...a baby? I've never taken care of a baby in my life. It's always been me that's I've worried about._ Think about this, Marceline. Finn would've wanted me to help her. At the same time, am I really capable of handling a baby? _I thought about it, and made my decision.

I huffed, and placed my hands on my hips. "Okay, you win. I'll take care of your baby. But only until it's five, and then you can have her back. It needs it's real mother, not some crappy replacement."

Flame Princess smiled. "Thank you so much. Finn would've wanted this. Now, if you excuse me, but I must be going. Once again, thank you so much!" She stood from the couch, and left. I sighed, staring at the couch engulfed in flames. "Now, where did I put my buckets?" I asked myself, looking around the room. I spotted them in the kitchen. Perfect. I hovered over there, filled them with water, and threw it onto the flames. The flames immediatly died out.

My stomach rumbled. I forgot to eat that bacon last night. Damn! I was going to have to feed. I ran upstairs, and pulled out my favorite shirt and a pair of jeans. I changed, and trudged back downstairs. I went outside, and off to hunting.

* * *

After feasting on a juicy crimson hat, I headed over to the Ice King's. He had captured six princesses, and was reading them a Fionna and Cake story. They all whined and complained, and scolded him on his bad grammar. I came in, sang a few tunes, and the princesses were estatic. Ice King thanked me for cheering up the princesses.

"No problemo!" I chimed. I gave him a quick hug, and left. I decided to go visit Finn's grave. So I went to the graveyard, and located it. It was the biggest grave, standing as tall as me. Unexpectedly, I started crying. I never really realized how much I would miss a goody two shoes like him.

"Finn, why?! Why couldn't I hold on to you? Why couldn't save you?!" I shouted into the open sky. I dropped to my knees, sobbing loudly. "I wish you were here;" I whispered, perhaps to myself. "I love you so fucking much..."

Suddenly a cold breeze passed through. A chill went up my spine. I hugged myself, shivering. Why the hell was it cold? It was in the middle of the summertime.

My answer called out my name. "_Marceline..._" A eerie voice purred. I jumped. Who the hell said that? I picked myself up, backing up towards Finn's grave. "Hello?!" I yelled out into the cold air. No answer. "Maybe I'm just imagining things;" I murmured to myself.

"_Marceline...Find...me..._"

My mouth dropped all the way to the ground. I had figured out who's voice I was hearing.

It was Finn's voice.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't even remember coming back to the house. The whole trip was a blur, except for one part.

Hearing Finn's voice.

It stuck to my head like glue . He had called my name. He told me to find him. Well, if it was even him. Maybe I'm just delusional and the whole thing is a figment of my imagination. Yeah, I'm going to stick with that theory. There's no way Finn is a ghost, and no way he's haunting me. He's too nice of a dude to do that, right?

"Let's just hope so;" I whispered to myself. I shuffled over to the kitchen, and rummaged in the fridge for some soda. I pulled out a can, and went upstairs. I dived headfirst onto my bed, dropping the can on the floor. I wrapped my arms around my pillow, and sighed. What a day. I volunteered to take care of a baby, I sang at Ice King's, and realized I was delusional. Best summary of a day, ever.

I sat up, inspiration hitting me like a bullet. I should write a song about a delusional vampire. Sounded like a good idea. I looked at my pilliow, and almost had a heart attack. My soda can sat on the pillow, like it had been there the whole time. "I could have sworn..." I muttered, looking at the floor.

"_Marceline..._"

I screamed, tumbling off my bed, landing on my guitar Finn's voice echoed in the room. I stood up, trying to man up. If it was this easy to scare the shit out of me, I must be a real wimp.

"_Why are you ignoring me?_" The voice whined.

I widened my eyes. This wasn't-and couldn't-be a figment of my imagination. Finn was haunting me, whether I liked it or not.

"What the fuck do you want?!" I hollered, picking up my guitar Marceline-dealing with the undead's shit for over 1000 years.

"_Find me, Marceline. Find me..."_ The voice faded away, and I dropped the guitar I melted into a puddle on the floor. He wanted me to find him. But where can I find a ghost of him? He wasn't at the graveyard, or at my house...so maybe he was at the treehouse!

"Okay, _Finn_, I'll find you! Your challenge is excepted!"

* * *

The next night, I packed up some stuff and headed to the treehouse. Using my flying abilities, it only took me about an hour to get there. I stood in front of the house. For once, I was scared. I'd never been scared of a ghost before, so I'm pretty sure this means I'm a wimp. Lovely.

I creaked the door open, peering in nervously. "Hello?" I called out. I stood there for a moment, waiting for a voice to call out my name. No response. I opened the door wider, slipping in. The treehouse was deserted the air inside ice cold. I'm glad I wore long sleeves. I walked around, calling out Finn's name repeatedly. After about 30 minutes, I plopped down on a couch, and took a rest break. This was hopeless. I had called out his name at least a hundred times, and still no sign of him. I closed my eyes, and yawned. How exhausting. I think I'll take I short nap...

* * *

_It had been the day after he died. The survivors of the war were all traveling back to the Candy Kingdom. I cried all night, by myself, in my tent. I kept thinking over and over, why I couldn't hold on. Why I broke his promise. Why I had let him I had to I let him fall._

_ I trudged on, alone, with nobody to comfort me. For at least three hours, I held back tears. "I'm sorry, Finn." I whispered, clenching my fists. _

_ Suddenly, a man was shouting. Soon all the soldiers were running towards the back of the group. I flew over, and pushed my way through the crowd. "Move! Move! Outta my way!" I finally reach the middle of the circle. My eyes widened in horror._

_ There, lying in the middle of the crowd, was Jake's body, a sword sticking out of his chest. His eyes were closed, and his whole body was limp. He was dead._

_ "What happened?" The words barely escaped my lips. Peppermint Butler stood next to me, gazing blankly at the carcass._

_ "We were walking together, talking about how happy we were about the war being over. Then, he asked me if he could burrow my sword. I said yes, and handed it to him. After that..." He dropped his head. "He stabbed himself in the heart with it. I couldn't do anything."_

_ I covered my mouth with my hand, tearing boiling up in my eyes. A single tear trailed down my cheek. I couldn't believe it. He must've killed himself to be with Finn. "What have I done?" I whispered, trembling. _

_ About 30 minutes later, the commotion died down and the soldiers continued walking, leaving Jake's body lying out in the open. I picked up the carcass, and dropped it by a patch of dirt. I dug up the dirt with my hands, and dropped the body in the hole. I dumped the dirt back, finishing his grave. "Rest in peace, Jake;" I whispered. I bowed, and then flew off to join the others._

* * *

My eyelids popped open. I sat up slowly, and sniffed. I was crying. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. "I'm sorry..." I whispered, dropping my head.

"_Why are you crying?_" A voice asked. I looked up, to see Finn, floating above me. I gasped, surprised at his appearance He was see through, and his blonde hair was draping over his shoulders.

"It's just.." I sniffed. "I've done something that I regret..."

"_What have you done that you regretted?_" He asked.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, and hugged them. "It's a long story...I don't want to talk about it."

"_That's okay;_" He said. He floated to the couch, and tried to sit down. "_Say..it seems like we've meet before, even though I've never met you before._"

I stared at him. "You..you don't remember me?"

"_As a ghost, I don't remember my past life._" He told me. "_You...know me?_"

"Yeah. You were like...my best friend." I stated.

"_Then, perhaps you know the cause of my death?_"

I gulped. "The what now?"

"_To move on to the 50th Dead World I must find out my cause of death._" He explained. I bit my lip, processing the thought through my mind.

"Nope, I'm afraid I don't know." I lied. There was no way I was letting go of him this time, even if he had no idea who I was.

His head fell, and a frown spread across his lips. "_Oh...I see. You must have not been there when I died._"

"Uh...y-yeah! I was totally not there when you died." I stuttered. "Anyway, were you trying to haunt me?"

He shook his head. "_No, I would never do such a thing._"

"Oh." I hopped off the couch. "Well...I just thought that voice was you that I heard...calling out my name."

"_Perhaps I was talking in my sleep;_" he said. "_All the ghosts at the graveyard said so. They were all like 'we couldn't sleep with all your yapping!' And I was all like 'Oh sorry I didn't know that I talk in my sleep!' And then they kicked me out._"

I laughed. "You haven't changed much," I told him. "Except...your a ghost...and have no memory, but everything else screams Finn. Anyway, if you don't have any memory, how did you remember the tree house?"

He looked around the house. "_Well, another ghost told me I lived here before I died._"

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"_Yeah. He was a dog. He had just found out how he died, and told me before he descended to the 50th world._"

I realized this 'dog' must've been Jake. After all, what other dog would've been able to talk and tell Finn that he lived in this tree house? "I see. So you live here?"

"_Yeah. I'm not allowed in the graveyard anymore._"

We talked for another hour or so. Nothing that I need to write down, though. Then, I left. I came home, and headed straight for bed. But before I closed my eyes, I swore I could've heard voice calling my name again.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Finally after a week, we arrived back at the Candy Kingdom. Princess Bubblegum immediately escorted the wounded to her clinic, while the rest of us partake in a celebration. It made me so pissed off that everyone was celebrating, even though Ooo had just lost a great hero and his dog. So there I sat, all alone, piercing a glare into anyone who tried to stare at me._

_About an hour passed, and everyone was still pumped and partying. I was about to leave when Princess Bubblegum approached me._

_"What the fuck do you want?" I snapped, crossing my arms._

_"I want to ask you something, if you let me!" She hissed back. She immediately softened her expression, trying not to bring attention to herself. "Where's Finn? Surely you would know."_

_My muscles tensed, and I couldn't move. It was hard to breathe. I didn't want to tell her. She didn't deserve to know. I took a deep breath, and my muscles loosened up._

_"He's dead..." I whispered._

_"Sorry, come again?"_

_"I said he's dead!" I yelled. Everybody stopped partying to stare at us. "Finn The Human is dead, along with Jake The Dog!" Tears of frustration bubbled. I clenched my fist. Whispered broke among the candy people, but Bubblegum silenced them with her hand._

_"So you're saying Finn died?" She asked._

_"What the fuck do you think I'm saying?!" I screamed. I couldn't believe it! She didn't give a shit! She never did! And Finn suffered heartbreak because of her?! Un-fucking-believable!_

_She stood there, quiet for a moment. She pulled out a bottle of liquid, and drank it. Tears started pouring from her eyes. I gasped. What a faker!_

_She turned around, pretending to be extremely saddened by Finn's death. The crowd bought it, and they all came to comfort her. A candy cane shoved me out of the way, and a fell on my butt._

_"Marceline, are you okay?"_

_I looked up to see Flame Princess, extending a hand out to me. I grabbed it, and she pulled me up. "Thanks;" I said._

_"So...Finn died in the war?" She asked. I nodded, and she dropped her head, and sniffed. I actually thought she was going to cry. She stared at me, and smiled. "Marceline. Thank you for telling us. I would have never known if you hadn't told me." After that statement, she walked away from the crowd, away from the madness, and most importantly, away from the Candy Kingdom._

* * *

My eyes shot open. I sat up, and yawned. No Finn calling out my name, no out of the blue cold air. Today was starting off normal.

Or at least that was what I thought, until I saw Finn's ghost lying next to me.

I screamed, and my floating powers flawed. I fell onto my bed, which sent me face first into the floor. I winced, hand placed firmly on my head. Still recovering from my tumble, I stood, stumbling around like a drunk person.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I slurred, dizzy as hell. He flew over to me, and floated over my head. Three Finn's circled around my head.

"_I wanted to hang out,_" He said casually.

"Sleeping next to a girl does not qualify as 'hanging out'." I scolded. He frowned.

"_I'm sorry_;" He apologized. "_It's just...your the first person I've meet who's not been scared of me. And...you're beautiful too._"

My cheeks hued bright pink. Did he seriously just say that?! To me?! "You...think..."

"_Yes, I think you're pretty. Most ghost girls are really unattractive._" We both laughed, and for a moment it felt like he had never fell off that cliff, that I had never let him go that day.

"_You never told me your name_."

"It's Marceline." I told him. Usually I would add the 'vampire queen' part, but I had a feeling he already knew, deep inside.

"_Cool. I think we could be friends. If you let me._"

"Of course." The thought of my next words made me a little depressed. "We...used to be best friends."

"_Just friends?_" He asked. Finn flew closer, until we were face to face. He extended a hand, reaching for a lock of my hair. Being a ghost of course, he hand went right through me. _"I wish..._" He trailed off.

"Yes?"

"_I wish you knew how I died. I feel tormented by not remembering you...not remembering that dog, ya know?_" He scooted back, away from me. "_I should leave._" He suggested. "_I'm probably just bothering you by being here._" He dropped his head, and left the room. I tried to tell him to wait, and that I loved him. But nothing escaped my lips. I just stood there, dumbfounded, as he left.

Finally snapping out of my trance, I hissed, and threw my guitar to the ground. "Shit!" I screamed, angered by my actions. For one, I had totally screwed up Finn's life by lying about his death, and two, I didn't even have the guts to tell him to come back. I'm fucking useless. I kicked my guitar, and watched as it trailed across the room

I panted, suddenly feeling weak. My legs buckled, and I melted into a puddle on the floor. Sweat was pouring down my forehead. My breath slowed, and I couldn't move. "What...the...?" I managed to say, before everything went dark.

* * *

"Marceline?" Marceline, WAKE UP."

My eyes fluttered open. Beemo was sitting by me, smacking my cheek. I groaned, and sat up. "Why are you here?"

"Flame Princess sent me to deliver you news;" he explained.

"What kind of news?" I asked, my eyebrow inching up.

"Well, she's pregnant." he reminded me. "And..." Beemo trailed off.

"And what?! Spit it out!" I snapped.

"She wanted to tell you: 'I'm in labor! Get Marceline!'"

My mouth fell open.


	6. Chapter 5

**hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews**. **_I decided to upload this chapter early! However, you guys are still getting another chapter on Saturday! :3 Enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

Chapter Five

"Beemo, keep up!" I yelled, Running as fast as I could. For some reason I didn't think about my flying powers. Too late now. Currently we were running as fast as we could to Flame Princess's house. Why the hell did I agree to take care of this baby again? I thought to myself. Minutes passed, and still no sight of her home. I stopped in my tracks, trying to catch my breath. Sweat dripped down my face. I suddenly felt nuseass. I clutched my stomach, and groaned.

"Marceline? Are you alright? You do not look well;" He shot a puzzled look at me.

I straightened my back. "Let's...keep...going..." I croaked, stumbling on. I could feel my energy draining from me, the same way it had earlier, when I had fainted. I wiped the sweat from my forehead, and started into a sprint. Pushing away my nesuea, I pressed on, Beemo following close behind. Then I saw it-a giant oak tree, with a tent under it. Lying on the grass was Flame Princess, rolled onto her side, wailing in pain.

I darted to the tree, and plunked right next to her. "FP, it's gonna be okay. Right Beemo? Beemo?" Beemo stared at the ground, ignoring me.

The screams kept getting louder and louder by the second. I bit my fingernails. "Beemo, I need the closest kingdom with medical assistance."

His head shot up, and his screen switched over to a map of Ooo. "The closest kingdom with medical assistance is The Candy Kingdom. Only 1 mile away. The rest take at least 5 miles to get to."

Flame Princess's eyes were filled with horror. "No, please don't take me there! She'll kill my baby! You can't do this!"

My face shadowed over, as I realized what I had to do. "We have to go, FP. I'm no help to you, and niether is Beemo." She shook her head rapidly as I slid my hands under her, lifting her up. Pain shot through my hands as the fire pierced my skin. It hurt like crazy, but I didn't care. If I couldn't save Finn or Jake, I could at least save his kid!

I don't remember getting to the Candy Kingdom. I just remember waking up in a bed, blood oozing out of my hands. I moaned, staring at my injuries. Doctor Princess was standing beside me, taking out medicine and bandages. "I see you're awake;" she said, as she squeezed some goopy white stuff on my left hand. "This might sting a little." The goop only stang a little, like she said. Then, she carefully wrapped the bandage around my hand.

"What happened?" I moaned. Doctor Princess tugged at the cloth, making sure it was secure.

"Peppermint Butler found you unconsious at the enterence of the Kingdom. He immediatly requested medical assistance. Nurse Poundcake took Flame Princess to Manterniaty ward, and I took you to the the ER. You lost a lot of blood. You better be lucky you're a vampire, or you would've died."

"Is Flame Princess okay? Did she deliver the baby?" I asked in panic. If Bubblegum found Flame Princess with a baby, she wouldn't be too happy.

"I don't know. Nurse Poundcake is probably delivering the child right now. First, however, she must contact Princess Bubblegum about any new patien-"

I jolted upright, and grabbed the collar of her shirt. "No! Doctor Princess, you gotta stop her! PB will kill-" I was interuptted by the door swinging open.

Standing in the doorway was PB, as if she had known we were talking about her. "Greetings, Doctor Princess. Thank you for letting me know about our new patient."

"No sweat. It's just that there's not just one patient-" I hurtled my foot into her knee. Her legs buckled, and she fell to the floor. I hopped off the bed, and flung myself toward PB. She tried to stop me, but we collided and she hit the floor.

"PB! Marceline, what have you done?!" DP gasped in shock.

"Listen, Bubblegum isn't the sweet person you all think she is. She's evil! She fakes all of her tears. She doesn't care. And I know for a fact she would kill that baby the moment she laid eyes on it!" I bent down, and shoved PB out of the way. The collision knocked her out. I got up, and ran out of the room. A long pink hallway greeted me. Signs caked the walls. Not to far ahead I spotted the words 'maternity ward' printed in bright purple ink. I darted toward it, and before I even knew it, I was slamming the door of the ward open.

Flame Princess was sleeping on a hospital bed, sleeping peacefully. Lying next to her was a baby girl that appeared to be human. Appeared to be. I don't think a human could lie next to her without getting scorched. The baby wailed and wailed, but nobody seemed to come to aid it. Something was off. No nurses or doctors to check on them?

I catiously tiptoed over to the bed, scouting the room for any doctors. "Hello? Anybody there?" No reply. I tiptoed the rest of the way, and poked Flame Princess. For some unknown reason, she felt ice cold, despite her apperance. She opened her eyes, and stared at me. "Marceline?"

"Yeah, it's me;" I laughed. "Who else would it be?"

"Shhh!" She hissed. She sat up, and wrapped her hand over my mouth. "Do you hear that?"

I listened closely, and heard the faint sound of footsteps. They kept getting louder and louder by the second. I grabbed the baby, and Flame Princess hopped off the bed. "We have to get out of here!" she whispered. "It's probably Bubblegum out there!"

"It's okay, I'll go check. It's probably just the nurse." Handing the baby to her, I slithered by the door, and cracked it open. Just our luck. Strutting down the hallway was Princess Bubblegum, anger flickering in her eyes. Either she was after me, Flame Princess, the baby, or all of us. Either way, we're all screwed. I pulled away from the crack, and darted to FP.

"It's her isn't it?" FP said worridedly. I nodded. The baby thankfully had shut up when I had picked it up. I dropped to my hands and knees, and crawled over to the door.

"Follow me;" I mouthed. She nodded, and followed suit. She cradled the baby in one arm, and crawled with another. I stared into the crack. Bubblegum was 2 feet away now. I slammed the door open, and jumped out.

She continued walking, as if she hadn't seen me. She walked right pass me, and past the maternity ward. I stared at her, dumbfounded. Was she that stupid? I signaled Flame Princess to come out. She crawled outside, and stood. "Where did she go?" she asked me.

"I have no fucking idea, but we need to get out of here. Any ideas?"

"I know the way out. Follow me!" She sprinted across the pink hallway, heading toward the ER.

I followed.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"No! My baby! Give her back!" a voice wailed. There was screams in the background, and footsteps. A loud thud filled my ears. The voice screeched in pain, and a gurgling sound filled my ears.

"Shut up, tool!" Yet another voice yelled. "No one's coming to your rescue, Flame Princess. This is the end of your days!"

Flame Princess sobbed quietly. "Marceline...please...wake up.."

I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. My eyelids felt like a heavy rock. Words tried to escape my lips, but nothing came out except raspy breaths. I could feel tears swelling in my eyes. They are going to die because of you, a voice hissed. My chest felt like an elephant was sitting on it. The voice was right. They are going die, once again, because of me. My muscles relaxed, and for a moment I considered giving up.

Considered.

My eyes shot open, bursting with determination. I screamed, launching myself towards Bubblegum's feet. She squealed as she dropped to the ground, a butcher knife flying out of her hand. It landed a few feet away from us. Bubblegum shot a look at me, and crawled to the knife. I reached forward, and jerked her right foot back. Her left foot flopped around, trying to kick me. I grabbed it with my other hand. With all my might, I dragged her away from the knife. She dug her pink nails into the ground. "Let go of me!" she snarled, wiggling her legs. When she was far away from the knife, I dropped her feet. She cackled, not expecting my foot to slam into her head. She managed one last shriek before she fainted.

Locks of black hair draped over my eyes. I tossed them behind me, as the horror unfolded before my very eyes. Flame Princess hued a sickly gray color, her dress ripped to shreds. Blood poured out of her stomach like a waterfall. I gasped, and walked over to her. Dropping to my knees, I shook her. "Please;" I cried. "Don't die. Your baby needs you! Wake up!"

Her body trembled, and I realized she was crying. I placed a firm grip on her shoulder. "It's okay. Where's your baby?" I asked kindly. No reply. Just more sobs echoing off the walls. I sighed. I obviously wasn't gonna get an answer. I took off my jacket, and pressed it onto the wound.

"Flame Princess, I know you can hear me. You gotta press it on your wound, so it can stop the bleeding." She nodded, and I removed my hand. I stood, and investigated my surroundings. We were in a small room, with padded white walls. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a pitch black door. I darted toward it, and twisted the doorknob. Locked! I cursed under my breath, and turned back to Flame Princess. "It's locked."

I brought my attention to Bubblegum. She was still unconscious, but I had a feeling that wouldn't last long. "Yo, FP; does Bubblegum have the key to the door?"

"No. She gave it to the Peppermint Butler, who's sitting outside." she answered softly. I gave her a quick thumbs up, and knocked on the door.

"Princess? Is that you?" A muffled voice asked.

"Yes. I have finished! Please open the door!" I pitched my voice to imitate her.

"Marceline, I am no fool. That's you."

The door creaked open, and revealed Peppermint Butler, playing cards with Beemo, outside. "What took you so long?" Beemo asked, annoyed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled by what he meant.

"We were waiting for you to kick Bubblegum's ass, so we could let you out." Peppermint Butler explained, without making eye contact. He pointed to two black horses, that had two candy people sitting on them. "They will take you to Finn's treehouse."

"Why Finn's treehouse?" I questioned.

"Not another word! Bubblegum will wake up any moment! Now, shoo, shoo!"

I sighed, and dragged myself to the horse. I climbed on, and waiting for Flame Princess to come. She hobbled out, and hopped on the other horse. The candy people whipped the reins, and the horses took off, into the night.

* * *

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. She's burning up, though."

"I think I would be burning up if a woman made of fire was touching me."

"Oh...right."

"Marceline?"

"Shut up, Beemo. You called her name out three times already." The agitation in Flame Princess's voice was rising. I wanted to tell them I was alright, that I would save her baby, and everything was gonna turn out okay. But I couldn't. The same exact thing had just happened, back at the shrink (or death chamber, considering Bubblegum was trying to kill us in there). I began to wonder if these blackouts meant something-was I at the end of my days? No way. Immortal means forever and ever, not a 'thousand and nine years' limit.

I slowly opened my eyes. Finn, FP, and Beemo were sitting around me in a circle. I tilted my head towards Flame Princess. "I'm...okay..." I croaked, my voice hoarse and rough.

"Thank goodness. We thought you were going to die;" Finn commented, his voice cracking. Flame Princess nodded in agreement. I slowly sat up, and shakily pulled my self onto my feet.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Peppermint Butler tricked us, that's what! The riders were supposed to take us to the treehouse, and kill us. But thankfully, Finn scared the shit out of them and they exploded. And now...we're here." Flame Princess explained.

"What about me?" I pushed.

"About midway through the trip, you told all of us you were going to take a nap. You also wanted us to wake you up when we got to the treehouse. I tried waking you up, but it didn't work. Then, the whole rider thing happened. After that, I carried you into the house. By the way, you might have some burn marks." She blushed awkwardly. I nodded, and turned to Finn.

"Thank you for saving us;" I said. He smirked.

"No problem. I'd do anything for you, and your friends."

Those familiar words reminded me of the day before he died.


	8. Chapter 7

_"Dude, we're goners!" Jake squealed, trembling. Finn, Jake, and I were sitting by a campfire, having a all-out discussion about the war._

_"Don't be like that!" Finn scolded, shoving a marshmallow into his mouth. "We'll be fine. We just need to find The Lich's weak spot."_

_"Remember what PB said? Once The Lich reaches his full strength, he's impossible to stop!" Jake protested, shoving his paws into the dirt. I rolled my eyes. One thing I had learned from all these years; don't always believe what you're told. Finn picked up a stick, and started to draw in the dirt, obviously annoyed at Jake._

_"Dude, c'mon. We should go back home, back to Flame Princess. She's probably worried sick about you." Jake suggested. Finn dropped the stick, and covered his face with his hands._

_"Jake, I know. But how am I supposed to know she's safe if The Lich is at large? I can't bail now. We have to kill him!" His voice cracked midway through, like it always did when he was about to cry. Jake frowned, and stood up from the log._

_"Whatever man!" He stormed off, towards the others. Finn removed his hands from his face, and stared at me._

_"I'm such an idiot. I was so wrapped up in getting revenge on The Lich, that I put my revenge over my own wife. I'm a horrible person. Now everyone might die because of me." A single tear fell. I caught it with my finger._

_"It's okay;" I said. 'We'll make it through this." I slid my hand into his. "Together."_

_He smiled, and leaned in closer to me. He pressed his lips onto mine._

_"I love you."_

* * *

The ground was rock hard, and not to mention ice cold. I groaned, and tried to sit up. It took me a moment to realize I was paralyzed. "Am I dead?" My voice echoed across the room.

"Not yet." A voice answered.

My eyes slowly opened, and jail bars greeted me. Behind the bars was Bubblegum, cackling her ass off. My eyes wandered, and found myself in a prison cell.

"What the fuck?! I was at the tree house just moments ago!" I screamed, trying to do something, if anything. I couldn't even wiggle my toes.

"It seems the poison is working;" Bubblegum cooed.

"What poison?"

"The one I injected into you, before the war."

My mouth dropped. "What?"

A crazy grin spread across her face. "You see...The Lich was never the enemy. It was all a trick. A scandal;" She explained, pacing back and forth. "I sent The Lich to kill Finn. The ground splitting in between you and Finn? The Lich. Not just some misfortune. A murder." She laughed manically. I tried to take in everything I was hearing, but I couldn't believe it. Bubblegum was the cause of the war? I knew she was bad, but not this bad!

"How did I get here?" I snapped. "Where is Flame Princess?"

"You came here, in attempt to rescue the child. Luckily, the poison prevented that. However, Flame Princess is still at large, because I already know you will never tell me her current location." She tucked back a bang, and licked her lips. "But no matter. The child? Never to see it's mother again. If you thought I would kill it, you are a fool. No. The child will be raised as my own, and she shall take over the kingdom once I die."

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have better use of my time than talking to you. You'll be dead in about three days. Don't think anyone's coming to save you." She left the dungeon, leaving me to wither.

Before I knew it, I was crying. This is the end of life as I know it. I was going to die, drowning in regret. Finn will be stuck as a ghost forever. FP will probably commit suicide and the baby will be raised in the hands of Bubblegum. This is all your fault, a voice hissed. I was beginning to feel that it was right. I closed my eyes, not expecting them to ever open again.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter is so short. However, I'm uploading the last of the chapters today! Please keep reviewing, I love getting feedback! I really hope you guys don't scold me about the ending. -_-;;**


	9. Chapter 8

It's been two days.

As PB predicted, nobody's come for me.

The majority of my hair has fallen out, and I keep throwing up. Every night, I dream of Finn. I remember all the good times before the war. And even though I knew The Lich was the cause of his death, I still blame myself. I blame myself for letting his hands slip out of mine. I blame myself for not telling him about his death.

I want to die. I don't care about life anymore. My life is just a speck of dust without Finn. I want the real Finn back. I want the one that used to cuddle me, who kissed me that night, and loved me. He may be a ghost, but he doesn't remember me. He won't remember everything we had, and all the time we spent together. Because of me. Because I'm a selfish bitch. I wish, if I could wish anything, I would wish to be a better person. But wishes don't come true. Life's a bitch. I already know this as I close my eyes, ready to die.

* * *

**Yet another short chapter! :( Oh well. The next one is short too, sooo...**


	10. Chapter 9

**Last chapter! Whew! I hope you guys are happy. I cried while I was writing this. :( If you're wondering, there will be a sequel to this, about FP and Finn's kid, and what happened to her. Also I'll be covering some other unanswered things. But that's after my new Fionna and Cake story. (A hacker got into my account and deleted Smile. , ENJOY! 3**

* * *

Someone was crying. As the sobbing grew louder, the voice became more familiar to my ears.

"Finn?" I said, my voice hoarse. Trying to talk felt like a stab to the throat.

"Marceline? I thought you were dead! Thank god!" The sobs came to a hault. I tried to open my eyes, but realized they were already open. It didn't matter. My vision was gone. I could no longer see.

"Is Flame Princess...okay?" I asked.

"Yes, she's fine. But you aren't. We need to get out of here. Get up."

"I...can't. I've been poisoned. I'm going to die."

"Quit lying to me!" He screamed.

"I'm not lying, it's too late for me." He began weeping again. I sighed, and faked a smile.

"Finn."

"...Yes?"

"I know how you died;" I told him. "You died in a war. Remember?"

Silence filled the room. He broke the quiet. "Yes...you...tried not to let me go."

The fake part of the smile faded. My smile was now real, and genuine Cold air whipped around the jail cell. Finn gasped. Even without my sight, I could tell the portal to the 50th dead world had opened.

"No, I won't leave. I'm going to save you! I promise!" He voice wilted, and I could tell he realized their was no way out of my fate. I was going to die.

"Finn, let me go." My voice died out, and I could no longer talk. He sniffed, and held back tears. "I love you, Marceline." he reminded me.

I let him go.


End file.
